


Silver

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: SilverSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Silver

Now the room is really getting crowded but no one seems to notice that, or that there’s an Archangel and a super hero in the room and both are not trying to hide who they are. Neeccee is chatting with the angel, Barbara thinks, “OK so I’m not the only that sees him, cool.” Just then Rudy comes rolling over with a silver iPad pro on his lap and says “I brought this gift for you; they are great fun and there are classes your can take to learn skills for this computer.” Together Rudy, Harley and Barbara eye the iPad then the Batgirl outfit.


End file.
